The Legend of the White Wolf
by KissfromaRose12
Summary: Most know the stories, a few know the truth but no ones knows the legend. The pack will soon be changed with the white wolf's return. Will the protectors of La Push adjust to the invader that has come home to her den or will they wish to chase her off their territory. Lives will be changed when the white wolf returns. AU Shifter!Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Legend of the White Wolf**

**Chapter 1: The Wolf**

* * *

"_Why do we have to be the ones to watch the house tonight?" _Embry asked is pack brother bored out of his mind.

"_I don't know man." _Quil, Embry's best friend, replied. "_All I know is if the redhead comes here I am going to tear her a new one."_

"_I agree. Why did we get put in this mess anyways?"_

"_Because poor Jacob has a crush on the chief's daughter and doesn't want her to get hurt."_

"_I know that but can't those leeches do this. I mean they are the ones to drag her into this mess of supernatural."_

"_I get what you are saying Embry but you know how much of a soft spot the girl has on Jake and the council. Plus I think she is really cool." _Quil replied with a sigh and a huff in his wolf form.

"_You mean you she is hot. Because last time I checked you two never hang out."_ Embry shot back knowing Quil all too well.

"_Shut up, Call!"_ Quill was flustered and Embry could tell from the sound of his voice.

"_Can both of you shut up. If you get any louder I bet any leech in the area will hear your thoughts."_ A new voice said shifting and entering the packs telepathic link.

"_Hey Leah."_ Embry said sweetly not listening to the new wolf.

"_Leah! I thought you had off tonight._" Quil stated surprised by Leah's introduction.

"_I got bored of seeing Emily and Sam together, Paul with a new girl, Jared with kim, and Jacob and Seth playing video games." _Leah let out at a slow trot towards the other two wolves. But with her size it was like a human jog.

"_That makes sense I woul-" _Quil was cut off by Embry's shout.

"_Hey! Did you see that?"_

"_No, what?"_ Quil replied annoyed about being cut off.

"_There was a streak of white just past those trees."_ Embry replied pointing his snout towards the treeline at the back of the house. Quil perked up standing on all fours. His ears were standing up listening for any movement

As both wolves were watching the treeline Embry noticed the streak again and gave chase. Forgetting of guard duty and his pack brother.

"_Embry wait!" _Quil shouted after him in his mind "_Leah signal the pack and meet us here as soon as possible." _Quil then bolted after his best did just that. After her howl for the others she felt them enter the link.

"_Leah what did you all find?"_ The Alpha, Sam Uley, asked running towards cheif Swan's house at top speed with the three others.

"_We don't know. Embry saw something streak past them in the woods and took off." _Leah growled out at her ex fiance.

"_Well it better be lucky because I trying to get lucky." _Paul growled annoyed.

"_Paul can it!"_ The beta, Jared Camron commanded.

"_Is she hurt? Is Allison okay?" _Jacob asked finally joining the pack mind.

"_Your leach lover is just fine, Baby Alpha." _Paul shot at Jacob causing said person to growl at Paul.

"_Embry what is the report?"_ Sam asked ignoring the others.

"_I-it is a girl."_ Embry replied before leaving the link causing the others to worry about their brother and pushing them to run faster.

By the time the pack reached Embry's last known location they thought they would be too late. But just seeing him stand there stark naked they knew that he was at least alive and all phased and put shorts and a shirt on in Leah's case.

"Embry are you out of your mind or something?" Leah said reaching him first about to give him a piece of her mind.

"Shhh. Look." He said this as he pointed to where a pale skinned female sat upon a rock as the pale moonlight shone down on her.

"Whoa." Both Jacob and Seth said as they reached the others. All huddled around Embry.

"Hmm took you all long enough." The pale woman said standing and turning around.

All the males that did not have imprints became slightly more interested in the woman as she was completely naked. The pack at first thought she would be a cold one for her skin was almost pale as one but upon closer inspection. Her hair was dark brown almost black and was just past her shoulders, her facial features were soft and angelic with high cheekbones, her body was well defined and mature. She had large breasts that had no sag whatsoever as if they were perfectly made, her stomach was muscled and tight with noticeable scars, her hips were wide perfect for carrying children, her pubic area was hairless as well as her heavily muscled legs. From Quil's angle he could see a large muscled butt that would make men fall to their knees. Her skin was flawless and soft looking with no blemishes besides the occasional scar. Her legs looked as if they went on for miles. She was tall almost to six foot. But the most noticeable aspect of this pale goddess was her eyes. The iris was stark white peering at the pack. Overall this woman could make any creature pale in comparison to her looks.

"Must I ask what you shifters are doing on my land?" The woman asked with a smooth sultry voice only the angels could posses.

"Your land? This is the chief of police land." Jacob was the first to break out of the woman's spell. The unknown woman then snapped her head towards him breaking the others out of their gawking.

"That issue can be solved." She said with a matter of facility. "Though what tribe do you lot come from? Is it the Quileute?"

"Yes it is." Sam said moving towards her which caused Embry to give a soft growl but one look from Sam got him to shut up. "Just who are you? And if you plan to hurt Chief Swan you will not leave here alive."

"Swan you say?" The woman looked to be in thought and ignored Sam's question. "I never did intend to hurt anyone. I was going to buy it off of him but that is an issue for another time. I am on a mission here Protectors of Quileute tribe. I do not wish any harm upon you lot but if any of you get in my way I will." She turned to walk away.

"Hey! We are not done her-" Sam was interrupted by a growl coming from the woman.

"_YOU_ will not command me _boy!_ You may be the alpha of your pack but no one controls me." The woman growled causing everyone including Sam to cower back excluding Embry who was still staring and another pack member. She turned fully around but was stopped.

"Wait! You never told us you name. Mine is Embry." The tall wind swept hair boy said.

"Isabella. But most just call me Bella." The now known woman gave Embry a once over looking him up and down. Then she turned and shifted into a giant white wolf that made most in the pack dwarf in comparison and ran off but not all before smiling at Embry.

"Holy shit! She is a female shifter." Paul said causing the rest to get out of their shocked status of seeing another female shifter.

"We must report this to the council. Lets go." Sam said shifting with the others following all but two.

"I think I am in love." Embry said looking towards where the woman once stood.

"I as well but we must go Embry." Embry's pack mate said causing both to run off towards the reservation as the sun started to crest the horizon.

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has read this chapter. This will be a short story expect to be less than 10 chapters with at least 1k words per chapter. This will have a polyanmeris relationship between Bella and two others from the pack. I hope you all enjoy it and I want to see if anyone can guess two of the pack members. Which I gave one away. **

**It has been a hot minute since I have written anything so please bare with me. Other than that, thank you to anyone who has read this and look forward to a new chapter soon. bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Past**

* * *

**Embry POV**

She was amazing. She had to be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I knew she couldn't be my imprint seeing as how is stared directly in her white eyes that observed everything. I just can't get her out of my mind. I feel drawn to the spot we first met every night but I never have time to get away from the pack as the time draws closer to the big battle with the newborns. Alice Cullen is able to see the future and says we only have one month. One month to train. One month to finally do what I am meant for. Protect the ones that cannot protect themselves.

Tonight though I was free from patrol and was able to get away from my house that is the reason I came to the wooded area behind the Swan house. It was a nice area that I never noticed. It was a distance from any civilization with at least a 30 minute walk from the chief's house, the trees where not to thick allowing a clear view of the starry night, and there was the woman of my dreams (literally) sitting upon a large rock by the little pond. She was once again bare of any clothing with her hair straight and nothing out of place.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare?" Bella said looking at me with a smirk.

"Are you going to bite?" I asked jokingly as I came closer. I felt oddly out of place dressed in shorts as she had nothing on.

"Maybe. Depends on your intentions." She said smoothly scooting over for me to sit.

"You know you have everyone in the pack and council riled up." I sat close to her able to feel the heat radiating off her body. "The elders never heard of a white wolf especially another female shifter."

"Really? I knew they no nothing of the color of my fur for I am fairly certain I am the only one with that color." She then turned to me. "But not another female? What of the one in your pack?"

"That is Leah. She is the only known female spirit warrior." She then raised a brow. "Other than you of course." I said nervously. She just chuckled and turned her head.

"Ah I guess the men always have to have the credit." She then smiled as if reliving a memory. "In my time it was split, the pack that is. There was always a woman to a man ratio. It was a perfect balance."

"Your time? You say this as if you are far older than me." I was very confused now for she only looked to be in her late teens early twenties.

"Looks can be deceiving you know?" She then leaned back on her arms allowing the moon's rays hit her perfectly sculpted chest and had bliss upon her beautiful pale face. "I was born way before your time. Though I am not sure the correct time but it was during the reign of Edward II of England and Isabella of France."

"Holy shit! That was centuries ago." I was shocked that a shifter could survive that long then again we are partly immortal with the wolf spirit. "How have you survived this long? Who was your parents because no offense you are pale to be Quileute."

"No offense taken." She chuckled and glanced at me. "Well my wolf spirit is strong many believe it is a goddess herself but don't tell me any names. For my parents that is a little more complicated. My mother was from nowhere near here. She was from England but her family was a bunch of merchants who traveled the seas. One day after a stop in Asia they planned their return and on their way back a huge storm hit and blew them way off course. They ended up here after months on the sea. Many on the ship perished but my mother was stubborn. She was the last survivor and eventually came inland with little knowledge of survival though she pushed ahead. She was a strong woman I tell you. When night came she was attacked by some by a bear and as it came in for the kill something stopped it. Something not human."

"What was it?" She turned her head and smirked.

"A wolf. That was far bigger than the black bear."

"A Shifter?" I asked lost in her eyes.

"Correct. It killed the Bear and as my mother scrambled to get up the wolf was nowhere to be seen. Instead there stood a man. A tall man with long dark hair and russet colored skin. He helped her wounds. He helped her survive by creating a fire and cooking the bear by gutting it with a stone and the strength of a shifter."

"This man. Was he Quileute?" She nodded in conformation.

"Yes. The two stayed together by helping each other survive. Eventually the two fell in love though for him it was instant." She had a sad smile on her face when she got to that.

"Why is that?" I put my hand on her shoulder for her to continue. She looked at me but never moved to get my hand off.

"He imprinted. It was love at first site for him though for her it took a little longer even with the slight pull. Eventually the two settled here in this area and had a baby girl. She had dark hair like her father and pale skin like the mother. Though she had something neither possesed." She took a breath. "Stark white Irises. The father instantly knew she would grow to be a shifter though they raised her like an ordinary child. My mother never left. She never went home and her brother never knew what had truly happened to his younger sister. My father gave up the spirit and let it have it's rest. The two raised me to be strong and survive off the land. By the time I turned twenty both of my parents had passed living long lives during that time. I had so many memories. Though that year was the year I first phased. I didn't know how to control it so I ran. I ran for days through the forest until I came across the Quileute tribe. The shifters there accepted me knowing full well who my father was and that I was part of them. They taught me everything especially when the cold ones came. There were five of them. It was a tough battle we lost many. My alpha of the time was killed as well as the beta and my lover." She had tears at the edge of her eyes by the end. I gently rubbed her back.

"After the battle I left the tribe and as time went on I would visit every so often until they didn't need me. Soon my name was forgotten in the legends and I moved on. I traveled the world and met so many people and as the centuries went by so did my will to live." She looked towards the dark water of the little pond.

"Why didn't you just stop shifting?" I scooted a little closer comforting her.

"It is harder than you think. Not only does the person want to stop but so does the wolf. And my wolf does not wish to do just that. I did settle down every few years but to avoid suspicion we moved." Her face hardened. "Then one day when I finally found my love and just when I thought I could settle down and my wolf was willing to move on it was all ripped away from me."

"What happened?" She looked at me dead in the eyes.

"A vampire attacked and killed my imprint as well as the child within my womb. That is why I have these scars." She pointed to her scared midsection.

"Your imprint was killed? How are you still alive?" I was completely shocked as seeing as how most stories say if the imprint dies so does the wolf.

"My wolf as well as I am strong and want revenge. We will not stop until we get it and that is why I am here. And that is why if anyone gets in my way I will rip them apart. I will not rest until I have my revenge." She growled out the last part and her eyes looked as if they were glowing with rage. She was sitting up at this point.

"I will help you." I say naturally

"What? Why?" She looked at me as if I was dumb. "I am a complete stranger and you have a tribe to protect."

"Believe me I like helping others and I just have this pull to help you. I can't explain it." I say truthfully.

"Okay Embry I will allow it." I couldn't believe she remembered my name. "And I believe something is telling me I can trust you. But now I must go. I am getting hungry and you look tired from patrols. Go. Get some rest and if you ever have time to meet me here at dusk." She turns and phases into her giant white wolf form then runs off.

"Good night." I say to the night hoping she would hear me.

I turn towards the direction of the reservation and run. I run in my human form so that anyone on patrol won't hear my thoughts. I don't understand it. It is like she has this spell over me. It draws me in to her. I felt heartbroken at the thought of losing an imprint and a child at that. I could not believe this but I knew she was telling the truth. I wished to comfort her but I did not wish to push my luck. As I came to my house my thoughts were all about Bella and her story. I snuck through my bedroom window not wanting to wake my mother. I was too lost in thought to never realize the whole scene with Bella was being watched by another person and that said person also felt the pain of the story. Little did I know at the time that our lives will be forever changed.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This next one will be longer and the relationship between Bella and Embry will be closer and I will be introducing the other lover. Please if you have any questions ask and review. Thank you to anyone who has followed this story. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Feelings**

**AN: The first part of the chapter has a sex scene but it is not broken up just a heads up.**

* * *

**Embry POV**

Days passed and we met nearly every night unless I had patrol. It was two weeks now until the big fight and the pack has trained nonstop with the Cullens. But that was all in the back of my mind as I walked towards our meeting spot. Like always she was sitting there on that rock staring at the murky water lit by the moon and stars. Like always she was beautiful.

"With how fast you got here I would say you missed me." I could tell she was smirking even though I was behind her.

"Well I can't defend myself in that one." I sat next to her and she turned and smiled. By now I was used to her nudity and it was comfortable. I knew she was from a different time and that nudity did not bother her yet I still wore my cut offs and old sneakers.

"You know if I knew any better I would say you had feelings for me." I could feel my face heating up.

"What can I say? I'm sitting with a centuries old shifter who can tell me stories I never knew of." She only laughed.

After that we sat in silence. There went some nights like this. Just sitting here enjoying each others company. It allowed me to think. Much of the pack wondered what I did when not patrolling especially Quil and Jacob, they were my best friends after all. I spent the day with them but nights with Bella. The elders have been pulling records of any shifter like Bella but no luck and I did not tell them anything fearing the wrath of the beautiful woman. In my musing I noticed Bella getting up and stretching.

"Well I am bored." She then looked me over. "Care for a swim?"

"Yeah that would be great!" I winced at how much of a little school boy I sounded. "But I don't have any swimwear?"

"Then go naked." She smiled then turned to the water walking in to about waist deep. "Don't leave me waiting."

I stared at her back not believing what she just said. Usually I wear my clothes out of respect for her and the only case of me being nude in front of her was that very first night of meeting her. Deciding to man up I took off my cut offs and sneakers leaving me completely bare in the night. Slowly I walked into the water and towards her.

**Bella POV**

I waited for him. I could tell he was thinking about what he wanted to do and I let him decide. I was standing in the water thinking of my decision. I came here hunting for the vampires that ruined my life. I have felt nothing but pain for the last three hundred years. My soulmate was slaughtered along with my child that I would never meet. They should have never left me alive for it will cause their deaths.

I have felt unimaginable pain since their deaths but ever since I met Embry it was like the gods were sending me a message. I felt a small pull almost unnoticeable but I can feel something tells me that he will heal me and I can feel one other. I have yet to have a conversation with but I know I will soon. It will take two to heal me I know but even then I don't know if it would actually work. I was brought out of my thoughts as Embry came to my side.

"Took you long enough" I said looking at his beautiful brown eyes.

"I had to think things through. I am a gentleman after all." He had his signature smirk upon his face.

"Whatever you say." I continued to look him up and down. He was beautiful with his flawless russet skin, brown eyes, long thick eyelashes, had hair that was swept to his side that reached his eyebrows. The tattoo on his shoulder was perfect on his defined arms, he was tall and lean which suited him, he had to be around 6'4" for I had to look up to meet his eyes.

"So why did you make me get in this water that is freezing cold?"

"Don't be a baby." I lightly smacked his arm which he feigned actual pain. "You will warm up."

"Yeah, yeah. No one cares for my health." He gave a good chuckle. Silence took over us a brief second.

"I have to ask you something." I turned towards him which he in turn did the same.

"Anything?" His eyes had a twinkle in them.

"Do you have feelings for me?" I asked looking for his answer.

"What?" He was confused from my question.

"Just answer the question." I said meeting his eye.

"Yes." He choked out and looked away.

"Well I know a way to help me and my burden."

"What burden?" He was even more confused now.

"The burden of the death of my imprint. The pain I feel of losing him. I wake up everyday with guilt that I could not save him. Guilt that I could not protect my family. The pain of losing them." For the first time in years I cried. Cried for the death of my family. I cried in this bo- no man's arms.

"Shh it is better now. I have you." I let a few more tear drops let out before I was able to stop the crying. "What can I do to help?"

"You can claim me." I said ready to explain. "I know you don't know what it means. The practice was abandoned long ago. But it is when a shifter marks another as theirs. It can be stronger than the imprint at times depending on the bond between the two but in some cases it was a way to trap one to another."

"Wow how do you mark someone?"

"By using the teeth of your spirit wolf. You will leave a mark that will scare for all to see." I moved closer putting my had on his hot naked chest. "If you want this I will be a part of you and with my claim on you, you will be a part of me. But I will warn you another will mark me for I am meant for two. I feel the spirits calling me to a hurt soul."

"What will that mean for me?" I knew he would be hurt by the prospect of another having a claim on me.

"You will be mine and I will be yours only another will be with us. But my love will be shared between you two. I will kill for you two. I will die for you two."

"Love?"

"Yes. Love. I love you. My feelings are strong for you Embry Call." I remembered he told me his last name not long ago but I have yet to tell him mine.

"I love you as well, Bella." He said leaning into me. I stood up on my toes to meet him. Ourkiss felt explosive. It was soft and beautiful. I was the first to pull back. "How do we start the marking ritual if there is one?"

"Well it umm usually happens during sex." I said a little embarrassed while Embry looked like a deer in headlights.

"Well ummm. Huh." He was a lost for words.

"Catch me." I said before jumping him. I wrapped my legs around him and put my arms around his neck as he caught me with his hands on my butt. I kissed him again.

"You are amazing." He said breathless.

"Take us to the shore." I commanded and he gave a playful growl. He walked towards the shore as I kissed him deeply and played with the back of his hair. I could feel his cock harden and poke at my exposed thigh. I deepen a kiss with him as our tongues battled for dominance we reached the shore. I jumped off of him.

"Wow you are glowing." He said with a smile.

"And you are beautiful." I raked my eyes over him. He had a lovely V going toward his hairless crouch. His cock was circumcised and very large. Larger than a lot of my past lovers. He knew I was staring and I looked at him determined. "You like what you see?"

"Shut up." I said standing close enough to feel his breath on my skin. I put my hand on his throbbing member causing as slight moan from him. I felt his soft skin with my other hand. I kissed him again.

Slowly I left his lips and kissed his defined jaw and started down. I slowly kissed down his body until I reached eye to eye with his thick member. I looked up at him then back down and engulfed him in my mouth. With practice I took him in slowly. My tongue went around his head causing loud moans from Embry. I took him to the base and slowly started bobbing my head back and forth. One free hand played with his thick heavy balls and the other rubbed his muscled thigh up and down. His hands were in my hair allowing me to please him. When I felt his balls tighten I knew he was about to come. When he did I took him all in. When I let his still hard cock out of my mouth I stood up as his dark eyes stared me down.

"Damn. You are amazing." He smirked at me.

"I know." I said confidently. "Lay down, lover boy."

He did as he was told. Smart. As he got on his back with his dick jutting up still I slowly came down on it letting it feel me. We both moaned at the feeling of him penetrating me. Slowly I started to move and started to pick up speed. He leaned up and started to suck on my nipples. I could feel his tongue playing with them and I could do nothing but moan. While his mouth was on one breast and one hand on the other his free hand found the connection between us and started playing with the small bundle of nerves causing my body to come close. As my movements became harsher so did his hand.

"I am so close." I said through tight lips.

"So am I." He growled out.

"Now. Time is NOW!" I let out as he bit my breast marking me as his. Putting his claim. As he did this I came with force and I bent down to his shoulder and bit down claiming him as mine. As time seemed to slow we came from our highs and slowly untangled ourselves.

"That had to be the best orgasm of my life." Embry said breathless next to me.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." I said breathless as well.

"So we are together forever?" He asked rolling onto his side.

"Forever." I answered staring into his eyes smiling.

"Awesome." He said radiating.

"Ready for round two?" I asked jumping up. Staring at the marred skin.

"You bet." Werewolf stamina was good for something.

…..

I could feel his strong thrusts as he entered and exited my body. His powerful legs holding him up. As my arms gave out long ago with my ass in the cool air. One of his hands on my throat and the other on one of my breasts. My face was on the ground as he fucked me relentlessly.

He emptied his load into my awaiting tubes as I came again. He let go of me and I could feel his warm sperm go down my thigh. I fell onto my stomach looking at his beautiful face.

"Ready for another round?"

"Fuck yeah!" He said with a smirk.

…..

This time I was riding him again. I was in full control this time. I held him down as I rode him like a bucking bronco. I just was going up and down to get that wonderful fluid from him. I needed it. He tried to thrust up but I held his legs down.

"Stop it!" I said with a command. "I am in control."

"Yes mam." He had this mischievous smirk as I took my prize.

…..

When we finally stopped the sun was coming up as we laid on the grass relishing in the bliss of post orgasm.

"You have to go." I said standing up looking down on him. I couldn't help but smile at my mark.

"What about you?" He asked standing picking up his clothes he tossed hours ago.

"I will meet you on the reservation later. I think it is time I showed myself." I went to take off but he stopped me.

"How will you know where I am?" He asked with puppy eyes.

"We are connected now. I will know." I smiled and blew a kiss at him before phasing into a wolf.

"I love you." I heard him call out before I was out of earshot. Now time to go shopping.

**Embry POV**

As the most wonderful woman in the world left I put my clothes on and ran for the rez on two feet. I didn't want anyone in on my thoughts. As I crossed the rez line I knew someone was following me. As I stopped and turned I saw Quil's boyish face come in view.

"Dude where the fuck have you been?" He came closer. "Is that sex I smell. Have you been with someone?" He just smirked at me. Of course I forgot to wash off. Stupid.

"None of your business." I said sternly.

"Whoa look at those scratches all down your body." He was just laughing his ass off at least he didn't notice the mark on my naked torso. "Anyways there is a pack meeting. I was sent to come find you seeing as you were not home."

"Well I am now. Where are we meeting." I asked loosening up.

"Sam's place."

"Okay wanna race?" I asked as I was stripping and tying my clothes around my leg.

"You are so on." He said with a smirk. "I hope you like the look of my ass."

"Please no one likes your ass Quil." I said smirking and phasing into a run.

"Hey that hurt you know." I felt him phase in and follow me.

….

I beat Quil to Sam's place with only about two seconds to spare. I shifted and put my clothes on as he did the same.

"Too slow like always." I laughed at my best friend.

"Whatever dude. You had a head start." I only shook my head at his excuses. We made it to the door with everyone there even Allison in the kitchen with Emily all with the exception of Sam.

"Well look who finally shows up." I hear Paul's smartass comment.

"Yeah and he reeks of sex." Jared, Paul's best friend, jumped in laughing at me causing a growl. "You know you can show right?"

"I didn't have time." I said truthfully.

"Didn't have time? What did you do fuck till the morning?" Paul said nonchalantly. This cause some member present to blush such as Seth, Allison and others to shake their head such as Emily or Leah. With the others laughing. I just had a dumbfounded face.

"Holy shit! That is exactly what happened. I mean those scratches all down your body are still red." Jared said laughing along with Paul.

"Okay boys. That is enough." Emily, the mother hen, said. "He will learn his lesson." Everyone listened to hear. She wasn't just the alpha's imprint but the cook. A very important figure in this pack. I just shook my head and made a walk to an open seat at the bar next to Allison.

"Hey Ally." I said as she gave a little wave.

"Hey Em. How is everything?" She asked shyly.

"It is actually pretty good." I said with all honesty. "How are you doing?"

"Good. Edward and I are figuring things out with what is going on." I didn't care much for Edward but Allison was a sweet girl. She has been through a lot this last year and it does pull at my heartstrings. As I was in my thoughts Sam came through the doors.

"Good everyone is here. Now we can get down to business." As he went on the pack listened on as Emily and Allison made Brunch. I sat there in thought of Bella. I reflected on her past and how she means to me. I was so lost in thought I didn't notice Sam trying to get my attention.

"-bry!Embry!" I snapped my head up looking at Sam as the others looked at me. "Are you listening?"

"Yes. Why?" I had no idea what was said last.

"What was the last thing I said?" He looked at me like a parent scowling a child.

"I don't know." I put my head down as my face flushed.

"Haha. Wow way to get out of that." Paul said laughing.

"Paul enough!" Sam commanded. "I asked where have you been on nights you don't have patrol. You know it is dangerous during these times."

"Don't worry about it." I said quietly.

"What did you just say?" Sam said coming closer as the others looked between us.

"I said don't worry about it!" I stood up staring at his eyes as everything became quiet.

"Do I have to force it out of you?" He asked threatenly.

"You can try." I don't know what came over me talking to my alpha like this. I was usually the quiet one. Sam started growling and shaking which caused me to do the same.

"He was with me." I heard someone say at the door. Where there she stood. My goddess. Fully clothed eating an apple of all things.

"What?" Sam asked losing all anger as he turned to Bella. Actually all eyes were on her even the two in the kitchen. Everything was still.

"I said he was with me." She came closer in the house after throwing her apple core into the nearby woods for insects. I noticed her outfit. She had a white t shirt on with black jeans and black boots.

"Wait! You were the one he stayed up fucking?" Paul of course has to ask those questions.

"Yep." She said never leaving her eyes on me.

"Holy shit, Call! I don't know how you managed that." He said laughing to himself. "Seeing how this meeting is over I am going to leave." This had a few more leaving including Jared, Quil, and Leah. Which Quil patted me on the back and wanted the details and Leah glanced between Bella and I and looked almost sad.

"You don't have the right to come to our meetings." Sam said.

"Be quiet boy. I have been phasing longer than the first Uley's balls dropped." This caused laughing between Jacob and Seth and a chuckle from Allison.

"How do you know me?" Sam asked shocked.

"I don't know you personally. But you have the same looks of the other Uley's. I was there you know." She said taking a seat next to me. Causing me to smile.

"Just how old are you." Sam lost anything that upset him. Now he was curious.

"Hmm roughly 696 years old." Wow even I didn't do my math. The others looked shocked at that.

"What are you?" Allison asked.

"Shifter." Was the simple reply. Bella looked around the room until her eyes landed on Emily who was beside Sam. "What happened to you child?"

Next thing I knew Sam's head snapped up and was ready to pounce on Bella. I put myself in between the two and the others grabbed Sam.

"It is okay Sam calm down." Emily soothed Sam's nerves. "I was hurt by Sam during an argument. He phased and I was too close and he clawed part of my face. It was my fault."

"No it wasn't." Sam said placing the blame on himself.

"Are you Imprints?" Emily nodded yes. "Hmm I can tell from your closeness. I can help." Bell walked towards Emily and put her hands where she was scared. I then noticed something incredible. The scars started to disappear and come onto Bella but soon healed leaving nothing. Emily's face was completely healed as if nothing ever happened.

"How did you do that?" Sam asked shocked like the rest of us.

"What? What happened?" Emily asked garnering no response and ran towards a mirror were she noticed her scars where gone. "Oh my god. Thank you. Thank you." She hugged Bella so tight.

"You are very welcome." She looked over us all. "There are many secrets we shifters can do if you want to know everything from my past I want everyone there. Bring the elders. Meet me at the third totem." She turned and stopped at the door. "Oh and bring the vampire girl. She needs to hear the stories." With that she was out the door.

"Third totem? Where is that?" Was Seth's question.

"It is near the beach. It is a shrine to the third pack that protected these lands." Sam said. "Jake go let your dad know of what is happening. Seth go gather the others." Both wolves ran out the door to listen to their Alpha.

"That is one hell of a woman you got there Embry. She is a keeper." Emily said smiling down at Sam who looked lovingly at her from his seat.

"Hey Em! Do you mind if you can take me home so I can cook for Charley. My Truck is in the shop" Allison asked me.

"Sure! No problem." We both walked out the door. As I went to take Jacobs Rabbit I noticed two figures sitting on a cliff's edge. One was Bella and the other was Leah I knew for sure. They were close and talking.

"I knew you were there some nights." I hear Bella say.

"I am sorry for eavesdropping." I hear Leah say which felt this was a first for her.

"Don't worry about it. I wanted you to hear it. I know you feel a pull." That was when I realized that Leah was the one that was meant to join our trio. That she was Bella's other claim.

"You ready?" I hear Allison ask.

"Yeah. Lets go." I said smiling and hoping for the best of our future.

….

All of us where here. The Pack including Emily and Allison. The Elders consisting of Billy Black, the chief, Old Quil, and Sue Clearwater in place of Harry, her late husband.

"Are you sure she said this place?" Billy asked looking around as the bonfire illuminated our surroundings.

"I'm sure." Sam said. Looking around there were many totems for the old packs that watched these lands. Not many people come here these days because some say they are littered with spirits. I find that as a bunch of bull. Though the temperature dropped as the bushes rustled as a huge white wolf appeared. Larger than any wolf shifter including Sam's. She slowly phased into a human form. Instead of her usually naked form she threw a shirt on and a pair of shirts on at speed most could not do.

"So you are the one causing trouble." Billy said as Bella walked to the totem that depicted wolves fighting off monsters of many shapes.

"So I am." She put her hand on the totem where a section depicted a female warrior.

"I am Billy Black. This is Sue Clearwater and Quil Ateara III. We are the elders. I am guessing you know the pack? " Bella shook her head no. "Well the Pack consists of Sam Uley, the Alpha, Jared Camron, the Beta, Paul Lahote, Embry Call, Jacob Black, Quil Ateara V, Leah Clearwater, and Seth Clearwater"

"Interesting. Well since we are doing introductions." Bella rubbed her chin. "I am Isabella Maria Swan-Aki, The daughter of Maria Elizabeth Swan and Taha Aki the first shifter."

**AN: There you have it. The truth come out. I hope you all enjoyed this you can tell I change around when the big battle takes place if you have any questions please let me know. Review please I love to hear from you all. Until next Time.**


End file.
